


you might have noticed

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Prompt Fill, gay trans man alvie, im tagging that because theres jokes abt alvie being into older men, not as ooc as i usually make him!house, spoiler alert: he is, with staunch denial of it being a first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Alvie begs House to go get some coffee together. It'sdefinitelynot a date.





	you might have noticed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growandscramblesluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growandscramblesluff/gifts).



> note- i literally have watched three episodes of house total, in my whole life. my friend made me watch "broken" and i saw a height and age difference and jumped right into it. thanks milo and jay and neon and jacques for making me be kneedeep into this rarepair
> 
> a prompt fill for who i gifted this to, by the way. he asked on anon but it was him.
> 
> enjoy!

Alvie insists for a good thirty minutes to go out for coffee. House says that he’s tired of hearing him ask again and again, but in reality, he’d love to get some coffee. Alvie probably knows this, but he doesn’t say anything.

The walk to the coffee shop is quiet, and Alvie keeps doing what he always does. He shifts and fiddles with his hands, incessantly fidgeting and humming and mumbling under his breath. House watches him from the corner of his eye until he gets to the café, opening the door and letting Alvie walk in.

“When did you put your binder on?” House asks.

Alvie tilts his head as he settles into one of the chairs. “What, you’re worried about my wellbeing?”

“Yes, because I’m not gonna help you pay for fixing your ribs if you break ‘em,” he grumbles, taking a long sip of his coffee.

Alvie tips his head back and laughs - it’s a pretty sound. “I put it on right before we got out of your apartment, House, don’t worry.”

“I’m not worrying,” House replies curtly. Alvie grins amusedly and bites into his muffin. Alvie gives a starstruck glance to House, almost loving, before going back to his coffee and his muffin. 

They make small talk; it’s quiet and boring and it feels all too much like a date. But House doesn’t even think about asking Alvie if he’d consider this a date - hell, he’d be doomed before he even says that.

Alvie does, of course. He’s got no filter. “So is this a date?”

House pauses for just a second before saying, “No it’s not.”

“You hesitated.” Alvie is smiling smugly and victoriously like he just won at Monopoly after three hours of tedious playing.

“I did not,” House says, finishing his coffee and looking at Alvie with his brows knitted together.

“You hesitated!” Alvie insists.

House groans out, annoyed, “God, you’re a child.”

“Twenty-one years,” Alvie says. “Of course I seem like a child to you.”

He blinks. “What?”

“Twenty-one years,” he repeats with a little too much glee, “between you and I, doctor Greg House.”

He squints a little before saying, “Why do you have the number at hand?”

Alvie nearly chokes on his muffin, and his face goes pink. “Well, I -”

He interrupts, “Got a thing for older men?”

“ _House_.” It borders on a whine. 

“I mean, you’re obviously into men in general,” he continues, his lips upturning into a smug smile.

“That’s very much a fact, yes,” Alvie nods, looking down at his muffin. 

They stay silent for a few minutes, and when Alvie finishes his coffee and his muffin he gets up and heads to the bathroom. There are a few stalls and three urinals. House follows suit.

Alvie closes the door of the stall behind him when he hears the slam of a door and the flicker of lights. His eyes snap open and he does his business quickly enough, getting up and opening the door.

House’s got his hands in his pockets and he’s looking at the door. “It slammed closed and it’s locked from outside,” he informs Alvie.

Alvie nods and hums a little, progressively getting louder. He skips with his foot, making noise and snapping his fingers. House looks back at him, and their eyes lock. Alvie flushes pink and looks down.

“Why haven’t you knocked to get the staff’s attention yet?” Alvie says, leaning against the wall and stretching a little. His binder is visible when his shirt rolls up; he’s got it tucked into his jeans.

House doesn’t reply. His eyes search the room, and he’s looking for something. Alvie starts humming again.

“God, can’t you keep quiet?”

Alvie feels like doing something out of a cheesy romance movie at a coffee shop bathroom, so he says, “Make me.”

House is about to retort, probably something spiked with sarcasm, when the door to the men’s bathroom opens, a staff member apologizing profusely. House dismisses her with his hand, grabs Alvie by his arm and drags him out of the bathroom.

“ _Make me_ ,” House echoes, making his voice a little higher to imitate Alvie’s.

“I said that.”

“Yes, you did.” House shifts his weight on his feet, and his gaze is intense. Like when he’s working on a difficult patient, a difficult case. “Guess you’re into older men after all.”

Alvie doesn’t protest the accusation this time, because House puts a hand on his chin and runs his thumb over Alvie’s bottom lip. His lips part, and he looks up at House almost pleadingly.

“Guess this was a date after all,” Alvie tries to shoot back.

House huffs and their lips meet crudely. It’s less rough and unkind than how Alvie pictured his first kiss with the older man (if he had the optimism to think he’d kiss him ever). House cups his cheek with his hand and leans impossibly closer, a hand on the small of Alvie’s back.

When Alvie pulls away, he’s breathing hard, eyes wide and lips parted, his face red.

He’s quiet for once. House smirks and pulls Alvie out of the coffee shop.


End file.
